


Too Hot (Hot Damn)

by bispaceprincess



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Background Octaya, Background Relationships, F/M, Fluff, background Bellarke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-11
Updated: 2015-10-11
Packaged: 2018-04-25 20:33:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4975576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bispaceprincess/pseuds/bispaceprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven walks in on Wells shirtless and working out and things are never going to be the same. </p><p>Aka the one where Raven and Wells are friends and Raven finally realizes that Wells is hot af and has an emotional crisis.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Too Hot (Hot Damn)

“Clarke, you would not believe what this asshole at work tried today,” Raven called out as she let herself into her friends apartment. She was not supposed to have a key, something about ‘personal space’ and not being trusted unsupervised with Clarke’s various gadgets. Which? Rude.

She was about to detail the latest case of misogyny in STEM she had to endure when she stopped short at the sight in front of her. Clarke’s roommate, Wells.

 

The two of them had grown up together, bonded by their overbearing parents and their mutual desire to make the world a better place. Having now both rejected their parents continued financial support since it came with them believing they had the deciding vote about what Clarke and Wells were going to do with their lives, they lived together in a small but cozy apartment they could just afford between the two of them.

 

Raven had come barrelling into Clarke’s life 2 years prior, thanks to the original fuckboi Finn, who had decided that Raven taking a semester off to live down in Mexico to look after her ailing abuela was the perfect time to begin dating Clarke, who was none the wiser. When Raven had returned, fresh from her grandmother's funeral she had entered their shared apartment to find the two of them in bed with one another. she had been heartbroken and embarrassed. She wanted to hate Clarke, but when she found out that she had had no idea, and felt just as betrayed and confused as she did, it was impossible. The two of them turned their sadness into anger and ever since they had teamed up to egg and TP Finn’s precious biodiesel car they had been fast friends. And being friends with Clarke meant being friends with Wells.

 

He was nice. Serious and soft-spoken. Wise beyond his years. He was currently in his third and final year of law school and already had a job lined up at a local civil rights advocacy group for after he graduated. He was always a calm, if not slightly imposing presence when he came out with the group, but he was frequently busy studying, or volunteering. Raven was fond of him. He never put up with her shit, but she always felt victorious when her remarks made him smile with that wry smile of his.

When her and Clarke had decided to drown their Finn-related sorrows in bourbon, then came up with their revenge plan he had cautioned against it. Arguing that it wasn’t going to solve anything. But he had still driven them to the store to pick up their supplies and then to Finn’s place to carry out the deed because they had both had too much alcohol to drive and public transit was no way to begin a good revenge plot. Later, when he had brought them back home and Clarke had ambled off to her bedroom to collapse after setting up Raven on the sofa he had asked her quietly, “Did it help?” And she knew he was right, it hadn’t solved anything. He didn’t press her for an answer, just directed her towards his bedroom, which was freakishly neat for a 23 year old male, and told her he would be taking the couch.

Later she found out that he had gone to Finn and had a conversation with him about what he had done. How he had told him in no uncertain terms that his actions were unacceptable and he should be ashamed for taking advantage of and hurting two wonderful caring people. It had made her feel strange, learning months after the fact, that he had done that for her and never told anyone. But she wasn’t quite sure how to deal with it so she put it out of her mind. Sometimes she would take the memory out and examine it, worrying it like a smooth stone in her hand, trying to understand the peculiar feeling it elicited in her stomach, but she never told anyone about it.

They were friends. He was a solid presence in her life and she liked spending time with him. Sometimes when Clarke had ditched them to yet again go to Bellamy’s house to watch documentaries (‘that’s what the kids are calling it nowadays’ Wells had teased, even though Clarke vehemently denied that they were anything more than friends. As soon as she walked out they had turned to one another and said in unison ‘yet’) they spent time together alone, Wells reading his latest terrible looking textbook sprawled across the couch, while Raven tinkered with her latest invention on the floor.

 

But she had never seen him like this.

Logically, she knew that Wells must work out. He was quite large and even his blazers and buttons downs didn’t hide that he had at least some muscles. She just didn’t know he had this  many.

In the middle of the living room Wells was standing, bare from the waist up, covered in a thin sheen of sweat, doing curls with an enormous weight.

Oh my god.

How had she never noticed that Wells was hot???

She realized belatedly that was just standing there staring with her mouth open when Wells gave her a quizzical look and said, “Raven? Earth to Raven. What are you doing here?”

“I-” She began and then immediately stopped with a grimace at how squeaky her voice was. She dropped her voice to a more reasonable level. “I’m looking for Clarke?”

“She’s not here, off watching another documentary,”  He replied with a comical eyebrow waggle.

“Oh,” Raven said, her mouth weirdly dry. _God pull it together Reyes. It’s just Jaha. Just sexy shirtless sweaty Jaha_. _Whose abs you totally don’t want to lick. Not even a little bit._

"You could tell _me_ what your coworker did. If you want."

Raven tried to concentrate on forming a comprehensible response, but he had picked up a towel from beside him and was wiping his face down, which made his arms flex in a very appealing way.

"Uhm, just you know stupid misogynist in STEM stuff," Wells cocked his head to the side and she continued. "He told me I was good enough at physics, for a girl and then tried to mansplain Navier-Stokes equations to me before asking me if I wanted to go out with him"

"What did you say?" He asked, tipping his head back and taking a large gulp of water. Raven watched a drop of water escape and roll down his jaw, then neck before it pooled in the divot of his collarbone and her mouth went dry again.

"I told him I'd rather get floated from the space station, and the next time he wanted to try and explain Navier-Stokes he should make sure he understood it better than a freshman"

His low chuckle was gratifying.

"Monty talked me down from catfishing him and eventually getting him to send a dick pic to his thesis supervisor.”

“Well I’m glad it wasn’t me this time,” He replied with an approving smile. “So you staying to hang out?”

He picked up his shirt from the floor beside him and Raven thanked her lucky stars, she could not continue this conversation without embarrassing herself completely if he remained shirtless. She must have done something terrible in a past life though, because instead of pulling it on, Wells just wiped his face then dropped it back down and looked at her questioningly.

OH right, he asked a question. Fuck.

“Uh, no. No, I have things to do. Very important. Gotta go right now.”

Raven rushed out to her car and rested her head against her steering wheel. Nailed it, he didn’t suspect a thing. Fuck.

 

* * *

 

From then on it was like a switch had been flipped.   
  
When the group met for coffee she noticed when he got a bit of foam on his lip, and instead of wiping it away with a napkin, his tongue darted out to get it. Raven had to stop herself from licking her own lips at the sight. She had never been more jealous of a milk product.   
  
She went over to hang out with Clarke, who promised she would actually stay this time but there was Wells, with his plaid pajama pants slung low on his hips, and his white t shirt hugging his arms as he padded around the kitchen making coffee. Raven tried to concentrate on the movie she had picked out but all she could do was remember the v she knew trailed into his waistband and how much she wanted to run her fingers over it. When he brought her her own cup she had barely been able to stutter out a comprehensible thank you. She was pretty sure the suspicious look Clarke gave her would've broke a lesser woman.

Or when he had come out to trivia night and she had gotten the order of the planets wrong because she was distracted by his hands, _oh my god his hands_ , peeling the label deftly from his bottle.

When he had popped up in her fantasies when she had a moment alone with her vibrator instead of the faceless bodies she usually envisioned, she knew she needed to get help.

 

* * *

 

“I have a problem.”

Octavia looked up from across the room where she was trying and failing to paint a butterfly. Clarke had tried to give her lessons, but either she was not as good of a teacher as she thought or Octavia was a terrible student. Raven was inclined to believe the latter.

“Oh?” She replied distractedly, tongue poking out the corner of her mouth as she scrutinized the ‘artwork’ in front of her for her next move.

“Huge. Massive. Ginormous.”

“I’m going to need more than that if you want advice.”

“It’s Wells.”

That got her attention, she turned to face Raven, “Well if it’s ginormous I don’t see what the problem is.”

“That’s not-” Raven sputtered.

“Yeah yeah, not what you meant. Got it. It probably is ginormous though.”

Raven thought back to the basketball shorts she had seen him wear once and silently agreed. She couldn’t give Octavia the satisfaction though, “I thought you were supposed to be good at advice.” She grumbled.

“Fiiiiiiiine,” She drawled melodramatically. “What’s the problem?”

Raven buried her head in her hands and mumbled out, “He’s hot.”

“Uh, yeah, and?”

“He’s hot, Octavia!!”

“Did you seriously just notice this? If I wasn’t dating Maya I would’ve climbed that boy like a tree.”

“You don’t understand. I saw him working out,” She whined, then seeing Octavia’s raised brows added, “Shirtless.”

“I’m still not hearing a problem here. You’re single, he’s single. You’re hot, he’s hot. Get it.”

“We’re not like that though. He doesn’t see me that way.”

“Okay, well I should have guessed you were blind by the first part of our conversation, but this confirms it. Of course he sees you that way.”

“What?”

“Really? Ugh okay, but just because you are pathetic. You’re constantly hanging out with one another, you’re the only one he actually smiles and lets loose around and you can’t honestly tell me that you’ve never seen him check you out.”

“Of course he checks me out, I’m hot, everyone checks me out. I’m an aesthetically pleasing person,” Raven says indignantly. “But actually? You’re not just teasing?”

“I would never do that!” Octavia exclaims. Now it’s Ravens turn to raise her eyebrows disbelievingly. “Okay, I would never to do that to you.”

Raven considers this new information for a moment, and decides that Octavia is probably telling the truth. Oh no. She turns to Octavia with wide panicked eyes and says, “Octavia, I have a huge massive ginormous problem.”

Octavia just chuckles and says, “Okay here’s what you’re going to do…”

 

* * *

 

The important thing to note is that she had a plan. Octavia had gone over it with her, and she knew what she was supposed to do. She just wasn’t very good at following instructions.

She gave Clarke 20 dollars for her to stay out of the apartment for the night, and a little piece of her dignity when she had to not run away as the other girl doubled over laughing for a full minute before agreeing.

Now she was sitting nervously in their living room waiting for Wells to arrive. Raven had never really felt nervous around Wells. Meeting someone for the first time when you're bourbon drunk and heartbroken kinda breaks down normal social barriers. But this was uncharted territory.

In the two years since things had ended with Finn she hadn’t really been in any relationships. She used a lot of excuses, she was busy with her thesis, she wanted to focus on her friendships, she wanted to finish working on her car first. But they were just that, excuses. The fact of the matter was she was scared. Scared to open up to someone else, like she had with Finn and give them the power to hurt her like that again. So she had avoided it, or so she thought. She went on dates, don’t get her wrong, and she brought back a hot person back from the bar every now and then, but nothing serious. Nothing that actually meant something. Of course when she had been so resolutely avoiding developing feelings for the people she went on dates with she had failed to notice how Wells had wormed his way into her heart. How she trusted him more than anyone else. How he was the one she had gone to when her mother had finally succumbed to her alcoholism and she wanted to cry and be held. When she had a no good day, it was him or Clarke she wanted to talk to. Whenever he came out with the group she couldn’t help the smile it brought to her face. In short, she was screwed and she hadn't even noticed until now.

Wells was still not back, and Raven figured she couldn't fault him, since this was a surprise, but she was full of nervous energy, and had opted not to bring something to fiddle with like she usually did. Octavia had said something about casual engineering and declarations of feelings being incompatible, whatever. So she just sat there, stewing in her nervousness. After what felt like hours but was probably actually closer to 45 minutes he finally came through the door, carrying a pile of textbooks. She could see his surprise at her being there that turned into a warm grin and felt the butterflies in her stomach come roaring to life.

"WELLS!  You're home!" Oops, apparently volume control had been lost.

“Uh, yeah?” He answered at a more reasonable volume as he shrugged off his jacket and hung it by the door. “Did we have plans?”

“Nope,” Raven replied. “I’m surprising you.”

“Oh?" He placed his backpack beside his desk and walked over to sit beside her on the couch. “What’s the occasion?”

Raven’s limbs felt heavy and tingly, and the room was spinning slightly but she put the most serious look she could on her face and replied, “I have to tell you something very important.”

His eyebrows rose slightly and he inclined his head, indicating her to go on.

“You’re hot.”

His eyebrows went even higher and she swore she could make out a slight darkening on his cheeks despite his complexion. “Uh, thanks?”

“No, like super hot,” She rushed to explain. “Like, there’s the abs, and the shoulders, and the arms! Your ARMS Wells.”

She was flailing now, she always talked with her hands and it only got worse when she was nervous, but this was a whole new level.

"But I didn't notice, until I saw you working out and then it was like bam! Then I couldn't unsee it. Do you see my problem here?" She slammed her hand down to punctuate her statement which caused him to flinch slightly. He was looking at her like she had a second head, which, _yeah_ , fair.

"I don't think that I do actually. Have you been drinking?"

"No, but I seriously considered it believe me. I was waiting for you to come home for like ever and Octavia said I wasn't allowed to bring my rocket to tinker with. And what is it with you and Clarke and not having anything good to read? It's like law textbooks and med school books only. Those things would make better deadly weapons than reading material."

"I'm...sorry?"

"You should be."

That made him smile a little bit and Raven felt a little bit of the manic energy leak out and allow herself to realize what she had just done. Fuck. She had come here to tell him she liked him and ask him out on a date (and maybe make out, hey! A girl has needs. Especially after fantasizing about his hands for like last three weeks). And what had she done instead? Yelled at him that he was hot then insult his apartment. Honestly.

She could feel her cheeks heat up and she dropped her face against his shoulder and mumbled into his shirt. "I fucked this up so bad."

“Well that depends, what were you trying to do?”

“TellyouIlikeyou” She said as quickly as she could. She could feel him stiffen underneath. _Oh great_ , now she had not only made a fool of herself, but he also didn’t actually like her that way. She was going to kill octavia. Then she felt him begin to shake. What the? Then it dawned on her, he was laughing. Nevermind Octavia, she was going to kill Wells.

She pulled back, ready to give him a piece of her mind, but as soon as she took her head off his shoulder, he wrapped his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her face to his in a kiss. Raven was frozen for a moment before she responded with vigor. The kiss was soft, but demanding. When she felt him open his mouth and touch his tongue to her lips, she didn’t hesitate to part her lips and allow him in.

He pulled away softly, not letting go and not going far. Her eyes took a moment to open but when they did she found him staring back at her with a wide grin on his face.

“Hey.”

“Hi.”

“So, you like me, huh?”

She pulled away and smacked him on the shoulder lightly, “Yes, you ass.”

“Good, cause I like you too. In fact I’m kinda crazy about you.”

“Oh? You couldn’t have told me?”

“You see, I was under the impression you didn’t feel that way about me. If I had known that it would take was you seeing me shirtless I would be a lot more muscular believe me.”

Raven scoffed, “I think you’re plenty muscular, but I must admit you taking off your shirt would not harm anything right now.”

“Wells if you say so…”

"Did you just make a pun with your own name?"  
"You like me," he replied in a singsong voice, then added, "Get used to it Reyes"

And she did. She really really did

 

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me on [tumblr](http://klokkombikru.tumblr.com/)


End file.
